There are many circumstances under which it is desirable to provide a supporting surface which responds in a flexible manner to variations in the load thrust upon it, whether that load is continually varying, or is imposed as the result of a sudden impact.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the invention to provide load supporting means which responds flexibly to variations in a load imposed on a surface. A more particular object of the invention is to provide a load distribution system which has wide application, such as to provide a stable supporting base for machinery and commercial devices, to increase the comfort and therapeutic value of various types of furniture, such as beds and chairs, car seats, and to increase the safety of vehicle riders by providing buffer walls or surfaces to reduce the traumatic effect of sudden impact.
These and other objects are realized in the structure of the present invention which is comprised of a composite of wedge-shaped elements. These comprise a lower layer of wedge-shaped elements mounted with their broader bases in spaced-apart relation on a resting plane or board. Superposed in contiguous slideable relation on the surfaces of said lower wedges, with their narrower ends directed down, are a plurality of upper wedges. The two sets of wedges are mounted on a guide rod which extends laterally through the composite between a pair of stationary end posts which may be spring-biased to a pair of moveable end posts. The upper wedges have broadened internal bores which permit them to slide a limited vertical distance, as well as a slight horizontal distance, relative to the guide rod, against the surfaces of the contiguous lower wedges.
In operation, assume that an unevenly shaped load is placed on the upper surface of the composite. The load surface will first contact one of the upper wedges, pushing it down with a vertical component of the force. The horizontal components of the force will push the lower wedges to the left or right. In turn, they will push the other upper wedges up until they are stopped by the under surface of the load. Finally, all of the upper wedges will touch the under surfaces of the load, as a balance is established among the forces. Thus, the under surface of the load is supported at a plurality of points.
It will be apparent that the principal of the present invention has many applications. For example, it can be applied to support surfaces for sensitive machinery. Beds, chairs and other furniture, include orthopedic devices which have therapeutic benefit to the user, can be created using the principles of this invention. Moreover, the principles of this invention are applicable to designing the interior of vehicles, such as the car dashboard, and inner lining of the car doors, to function as a buffer to absorb accidental impact, saving the riders from inJury in case of accident.